parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rukia Kuchiki
Rukia Kuchiki (朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) is the lieutenant of the 13th Division under Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. Rukia is the adoptive sister or father of Byakuya Kuchiki and a mate of Ichigo Kurosaki. Voice Actors: # Michelle Ruff - English # Fumiko Orikasa - Japanese # Tatiane Keplmair - Portuguese # Tania De Domenico - Italian # Francoise Escobar - French Rukia played Sally in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers Rukia played Misty in Pokemon (Chris1986 Style) Rukia played Erika in Pokemon (1961Movies Style) Rukia played Skyla in Pokemon Best Wishes (1701Movies Human Style) Rukia played Pocahontas in Rukiahontas and Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World Rukia played Bertie (Good) in Sailor Brittany Rukia played Raye/Sailor Mars in Sailor Lola Rukia played Nani in Sakura and Mushu and Sakura and Mushu 2: Mushu Has a Glitch Rukia played Miss Keane in The Powerpuff Girls (170Movies Style) Rukia Played Kakeru's Assient In Sailor Roxanne S: Hearts in Ice Rukia played Brittany Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) spoof for 1951Movies Rukia Played Daphi In Cooler Doo Portrayals: * In Bleach (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) she is played by Tanya Mousekewitz. * In Bleach (DinosaurKingRockz Human Style) she is played by Zoe Drake. * In Bleach (1701Movies Animal Style) she is played by Brittany Miller. * In Bleach (Chris1701 Human Style) she is played by Misty. * In Bleach (400Movies Style) she is played by Bess Blueheart. * In Bleach (Ooglyeye Style) she is played by Kim Possible. * In Bleach (4000Movies Human Style) she is played by Amy/Sailor Mercury. * In Bleach (399Movies Animal Style) she is played by Eleanor Miller * In Bleach (Chris1702 Animal Style) she is played by Amber. * In Bleach (397Movies Animal Style) she is played by Luna. * In Bleach (398Movies Animal Style) she is played Mrs. Brisby. * In Bleach (200Movies Human Style) she is played by Serena/Sailor Moon. * In Bleach (170Movies Style) she is played by Raye/Sailor Mars. * In Bleach (Chris1703 Human Style) she is played by Velma Dinkley. * In Bleach (143Movies Style) she is played by Mina/Sailor Venus. * In Bleach (180Movies Style) she is played by Wendy Darling. * In Bleach spoof for Chris1704 she is played by Daphne Blake. * In Bleach (Paris2015 Style) she is played by Herself. * In Bleach (1951Movies Human Style) she is played by ???. * In Bleach spoof she is played by ???. * In Bleach (CartoonNetworkandSony Style) she is played by Duchess. Gallery: Rukia Kuchiki (TV Series).jpg|Rukia Kuchiki in the TV Series Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach Shattered Blade.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach: Shattered Blade Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach Memories of Nobody.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach: Memories of Nobody Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach Soul Resurreccion.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach: Soul Resurreccion Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach Fade to Black.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach: Fade to Black Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach Hell Verse.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach: Hell Verse Rukia Kuchiki in J-Stars Victory Vs+.jpg|Rukia Kuchiki in J-Stars Victory Vs+ Rukia Kuchiki smile.jpeg|Rukia Kuchiki smile Bleach on the Beach.jpg|Bleach on the Beach Yachiru Kusajishi and Rukia Kuchiki Bikini.jpg|Yachiru Kusajishi and Rukia Kuchiki in their Bikinis THE GYM LEADERS KANTO CHRIS1986 STYLE.png The gym leaders kanto 1961 style.png Category:Bleach Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Girls Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who show their belly Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first